A Love so Right
by field innocence
Summary: All she wanted was someone to love her back, but instead was tricked and got pregnant. Hiashi could no longer take his daughter's mistake, he agreed to accept Hinata's child. In exchange, she would marry the man of his choosing. Without question.Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Field Innocence **  
Title: **A love so Right**  
Summary: **All she wanted was someone to love her back, but instead was fool like every desperate girl. Hinata had no other option but to face her cruel heartless father about the truth of her unplanned pregnancy. Hiashi could no longer take his childish daughter's ignorant mistake, instead he agrees to accept Hinata's child in the Hyuga family for exchange for her to marry the man of his choosing, without hesitation or question. Hinata agree.**  
Rated:** T (might change)**  
Paring:** Sas/Hin**  
Genera: **Drama and Hurt/Comfort  
**New A/N:** Decided to try one more story before my time from this civilization world end (_Not for long though_). My goal is to finish before October. So please bare with me.  
**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters, but the concept is mine XD  
**Beta**: I would like to thank NewRageInc. for being my beta for this story. Thank you very much! Every editing is credit to NewRageIno, so I would appreciated if you thank her also ^^

* * *

Ch.1

One sunny day, in a moderate high school called 'Konoha High', students mingled after the bell for break. One after another, girls with their friends and guys with theirs hung out amongst each other, every now and then a few couples mixing in with these groups. The people talked amongst themselves about the day or what best caught their interest. But, our attention is not involved among the happy normal students, today, our eyes follow one person in particular with one of the most intriguing of problems.

"Please, you have to," cried a young teenaged girl. She wore her strict high school's assigned uniform consisting of a simple green skirt just three inches above the knee and a rather see through white button up blouse, her black cotton sweater only buttoned half way up. The best description of this desperate girl would be unique with high rank in class, though she is not one to show her elite standard.

."... How can you be sure?" The boy she spoke to sighed heavily in agitation as he ran his hand through his light brown hair. Nothing special could be said about her companion. He was fairly average, hardhead, only partially handsome, and a liar. The latter which of his sneaky character is what got him in a heap of trouble with this desperate girl before him.

"Y-You c-can't do this to me... You said you would be there for me!" She was close to tears, she pressed her lips together tightly, restraining herself so she wouldn't cry. She couldn't believe she was actually pleading with this person, and the audacity of his rejection was causing her to shake uncontrollable.

"Agh," he growled, jerking away from her pleading cries. "I don't know if I'm ready, Hinata!" He was stressed by her constant questioning of him.

"Y-You must, Donta... I-I c-can't f-face my father alone-"

"Then abort it!" he exclaimed with aggressive annoyance. She gaped at the eyes that had fooled Hinata so easily before, taken aback by his outburst.

"...H-How can y-you say that?" She gulped while still maintaining as much composure as her body allowed, though her tears were on the verge of spilling. Hinata didn't know how long she could take this. She approached him, extending her arm. "..Y-You s-said… Y-you l-loved me-"

She gasped at his heinous stare, "...Look at me Hinata," he demanded with a growl as he grabbed both of her thin arms and pulled her closer to his serious gaze. "Does it look like I'm ready to get married and have the responsibility as a _teen father_," he spat before chuckling at her."No, Hinata," he freed her arms.

"Donta, please-"

"And besides," he started, ignoring her plea, "we aren't even sure_ it _is actually_ mine_." Hinata was shocked.

"W-What i-is t-that s-suppose to mean?" She shook at the thought of her boyfriend's accusation.

."What I mean is that I'm not the only guy you slept with."

"What?" For a second, she felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

There was silence for a moment. Hinata was about to ask again, wanting to make sure she heard correctly, when he continued.

"That's it. I'm through with you," he said carelessly. Not caring to look into her lavender eyes as he walked away from her, and she desperately caught his arm. The same arm that had been used to caress her slim body on that night that had turned her life around.

"Donta-"

He ripped himself away from her grasp. "No, Hinata. I won't be with you, it was fun but not like this. Bye," His tone was cold. Donta held no remorse of his behavior as he walked away from her forever.

His word's held no sympathy despite he being the one partly to blame on her tragic situation. He simply rejected her and left her to figure this out on her own. Every boy had known what Donta wanted from Hinata. He had only gone out with her because he just wanted sex. Of course, in the beginning, he had been hoping for a little more, but that would not happen now. Donta refused to have Hinata, now that she was watched him leave with tears gliding down her face, chilled by a sudden gust of wind. She stood like a soulless statue her expression only holding one thing. Fear.

Little did she know there was someone who had been watching, waiting for that perfect opportunity to have her all to themselves. A person who had been there, even before ,when her heart had not belonged to Donta but to someone completely different.

"Hey, Hin-" The voice halted at the sight of Hinata's tears.

Hinata gasped at the sudden intruder, bringing her back down to reality. She turned around, hiding her shameful tears. "Y-Yes...," she sniffed.

"Sorry if I bothered you, I guess I'll talk to you later," he said not asking about her situation. He solemly walked away.

Hinata did not think, she only acted, "Wait, Sasuke!"

* * *

**New A/N: ****Please, I'm hungry for Review! Please be one of those people that like the story or has any interest for this story and leave a review!**

**A review equal Happy Author equal more words equal interesting story equal a happy complete story! So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Field Innocence **  
Title: **A love so Right**  
Summary: **All she wanted was someone to love her back, but instead was fool like every desperate girl. Hinata had no other option but to face her cruel heartless father about the truth of her unplanned pregnancy. Hiashi could no longer take his childish daughter's ignorant mistake, instead he agrees to accept Hinata's child in the Hyuga family for exchange for her to marry the man of his choosing, without hesitation or question. Hinata agree.**  
Rated:** T (might change)**  
Paring:** Sas/Hin**  
Genera: **Drama and Hurt/Comfort  
**New A/N:** Decided to try one more story before my time from this civilization world end (_Not for long though_). My goal is to finish before October. So please bare with me.  
**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters, but the concept is mine XD  
**Beta**: I would like to thank NewRageInc. for being my beta for this story. Thank you very much! Every editing is credit to NewRageIno, so I would appreciated if you thank her also ^^

* * *

Ch.2

He halted for a moment before fully turning to face her flushed cheeks and crooked smile. "What?" he asked solemnly, but not so serious as to scare her, just stern enough to prove his attention. Sasuke had a reputation of making people feel unwelcome and less secure of themselves, so it was no surprise that Hinata stuttered in response to him.

"Uh-Uh...U-Um-m...n-nevermind," she murmured as her eyes stared down in distress. She decided to discard her thoughts of help from anyone, even if it was from the angsty person that was Sasuke Uchiha.

Though Sasuke had not heard her quiet voice, he did not allow himself to leave. The sorry in her light lavender eyes stung him as guilt settled at the pit of his stomach. The tiny love he had for her still lingering weakly, waiting for that perfect opportunity. The opportunity to ask if she harbored feelings for him. At the moment, of course, she felt nothing, and most likely would not for a long time because of Donta.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them which Sasuke decided to break, forcing his tone to become more friendly. "Look, I know it's none of my business... but did you guys just break-up," he ask awkwardly. This caught Hinata off guard.

Hinata's smile disappeared and she began weeping in to her hands. Sasuke wanted to apologize for his lack of sympathy. He wanted to talk to her, have some kind of conversation with her. He spoke whatever came to mind, which turned out to be not right at all. He wished he could prove himself, show that he really wasn't all that bad.

"I-I h-ha-have to go. Bye." She said before dashing out of sight. Sasuke frowned in anger, but not towards her, only at himself. He hated his attitude, and regretted his lack of control. If only he could appear to be more kind. Then she would notice something of him, rather than the evil hawk eye glare accompanied by the stone-cold scowl on his lips, and the coldness he gives to every person that wants to talk to him, including family, teachers, and his only friend, Naruto.

Speaking of which, the devil himself was actually approaching him. His annoying hyperactive grin and bright presence shinning down on to Sasuke's dark aura. Sasuke sighed before preparing for another unfulfilling day.

By the end of the day, news of the recent 'perished' couple spread like wildfire. This was no surprise, seeing as West Konoha High was a small school. Located in the middle of a forest of evergreen trees, giving the area a look of seclusion, as though no one had been around there in years. East Konoha was the new high school, located in the city and isn't as far apart from West Konoha.

The district decided to make two high schools because of an increase in student population in their district and the new arrival of homeowners. The difference between these two is that West Konoha is where the Freshman start their high school year, while tenth through twelfth have an option whether to stay or proceed on to East and finish their year.

Hinata had chosen to stay, drawn by the peaceful environment surrounding the area, but the place she once thought as her best choice as her high school soon turned out to be the worst. All she wanted was to avoid attention but that didn't work after her break-up with Donta. Now her sudden dead relationship became the topic of everyone's conversation. She listened sadly as teen girls whispered gossip amongst each other.

_"Did you hear..."_

_"I know..."_

_"I heard she..."_

_"No way..."_

_"They did..."_

_"...slut_,"

They would always end these conversations with bouts cruel laughter. Not only would she heard these conversations in class, she heard them everywhere she went. The girl's restroom, hallway, gym, shading spots, cafeteria, and at the parking lot where she quietly waited for her ride.

"Oh look, there she is," said a blond in a pony-tail. Hinata recognized the girl's voice because she had her for two classes. Her name was Ino, one of the preppy girls. One of those girls that did not socialize with geeks, nerds, losers, or basically anyone who weren't in their clique. But Hinata isn't categorize in anyone of those cliques. She is considered an exception because of her estate and fortune. In other words, Hinata was rich and would not be messed with unless she created a bad reputation for herself. If that were to happen, then Hinata would very much be targeted.

In this case, she got with a guy who knocked her up and then dumped her, so now she would be thought of as that girl who couldn't keep her man. "I see. What a loser," chuckled the girl next to Ino. It didn't take Hinata long to recognize Sakura's voice, the group leader, mocking her. "I guess she will never become one of us after all. She may be rich but the loser will always be a loser now."

"And she thought Donta actually loved her," Ino laughed, "What a loser! Everyone knows Donta has fucked more girls he would care to remember since freshman year. I can't believe she actually fell for it."

"Girls like her don't deserve to become one of us, after all we're _still_ virgins and _still_ have our boyfriends. Look at her, her appearance is that of a loser in every shape and form." She made a disgusted hiss. "Ew, just looking at her makes me sick. I'm sorry but I can't stare at her. Lets go wait over there, far away from _**her**_," Sakura concluded before walking a further distance from Hinata's spot.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to be caught standing next to that _slut_," then left to stand next Sakura.

Hinata sniffed as her long indigo hair hung down covering her face, their cruel and harsh words stinging her to the core. All she wanted now was to get away and hide from everyone, especially her father. Could her life get any worse?

"Um, hey, Hinata," spoke a soft yet cold voice from behind. Once again Hinata found herself looking at the school's most heartless person. Sasuke.

"S-Sa-Sasuke," she rubbed at her eyes, causing them to make her skin red and her eyes puffy. "W-What do y-you w-want?" She averted him away with her arm covering her eyes.

Sasuke notice the tears but remained apathetic. He cursed himself for not showing any emotion for the one girl he actually wanted to talk to. He wondered if he would ever be able to show her how he truly felt, but soon he discarded the thought to make room for an idea on how to start a simple conversation.

"I wanted to know... um," Sasuke shoved his right hand in his pocket and bit his lip. He was trying to start something but the words just would not come out. He waited a good five second before speaking again. "H-How was your day?" He growled softly before biting his inner cheek.

Hinata lost control of herself. She gulped and scowled at the confusing Uchiha. The immediate anger rushed through her face and pumped into her heart, causing her to breathe heavier. "What? How was my day? How was my day?" It surprised him that she had the courage to reply in a straight tone with no stuttering, "Why? Why would you ask me that question?" She turned her face down in tears, which was not what Sasuke was expecting from his simple question.

She began to cry in to her hands in more distress. Sasuke gulped and want beside her but could not comfort her. "Hinata..." Her name was the only thing he could find himself to say before her ride arrived.

"Lady Hinata, are you ready?" The driver asked as he held the door open for her. Hinata did not make a sound as she rushed away from Sasuke's presence and climbed into the car.

The driver lifted an eye brow by her suddenness but did not ask. Once she was situated in the white limo, he got in and started the car before driving out the school's property. Sasuke frowned at his failed attempt to have a decent conversation with her.

"You have got to be kidding me," said the pink hair girl. Her voice instantly made Sasuke's eyes roll in irritation.

"None of your business," he scowled and turned away.

Both girls smirked at each other and ran after him. "Well, well, well. Sasuke Uchiha. One of the hotest boys has a little crush on the _loser_."

"How sad is that?" Ino replied with a giggle. Sasuke ignored them and increased the speed of his walk toward his car.

"Answer me Ino, how long will it take for the loser to ever love again?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Hmm...Good question. Oh, I don't know, maybe, _never_!" Both giggled. Sasuke growled and stopped. The girls stopped in their tracks and smirked at his reaction.

"Now, look at this, the boy is mad. Come Sasuke, you and I both know Hinata is too sentimental and emotional. While you are not," Sakura pointed out as she walked in front Sasuke's frustrated face. "Think about it. You and her, together? I doubt its likeliness. You are Sasuke Uchiha, the heartless, coldest and dispassionate boy in school. Can Hinata even handle you?" She chuckled, "She practically cried when you asked her a question. If she can't handle a simple question from you, what makes you think she can handle a real relationship? Besides, you can do better than her anyways. Much better" She watched him, a lustful glint in her eye.

"Piss-off," he said cruelly before shoving her aside and headed to his car.

Sakura scowled.

"How rude," Ino said. Both girls watching as he left the parking lot.

"You know what Ino? I think I just got an idea," Sakura said malevolently.

"Oh, tell me," Ino said in excitement.

"Later, the bus is here," both girls walked toward a crowd of students waiting for their bus to arrive to take them home.

* * *

**New A/N: Ohhhh, I smell trouble, hehe. What will happen next! Review! Review! Remember, more review means longer chapter! So review please!**

**A review equal Happy Author equal more words equal interesting story equal a happy complete story! So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Field Innocence **  
Title: **A love so Right**  
Summary: **All she wanted was someone to love her back, but instead was fool like every desperate girl. Hinata had no other option but to face her cruel heartless father about the truth of her unplanned pregnancy. Hiashi could no longer take his childish daughter's ignorant mistake, instead he agrees to accept Hinata's child in the Hyuga family for exchange for her to marry the man of his choosing, without hesitation or question. Hinata agree.**  
Rated:** T (might change)**  
Paring:** Sas/Hin**  
Genera: **Drama and Hurt/Comfort  
**A/N:** I decided to update and wait for my beta to recover. So I wish her the best of luck and hope her arms heals. XD  
**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters, but the concept is mine XD  
**Beta status: NewRageInc. ...XD(happy that you got my message) but :/ (A little hurt) but :D I still love ya XP**

* * *

Ch.3

* * *

There was nothing worse for Hinata than a long car ride home while thinking of the horror of facing her unfair father. The one man she fear than anything else, literally.

_"Now, repeat after me; She-sells-sea-shelsl-on-the-sea-shore," he requested strictly. The man sat across from his six year old daughter who appeared uncomfortable with nerves that did not go unnoticed by the man. They had been at this small lesson for more than half an hour for Hinata to speak properly in a young age but her unstable use of tongue didn't give her the supportive sound she needed to impress her stern father._

_"She-sells-s-sea-shhhells-on-t-the-se-sea-"_

_"Wrong!" He slammed the table irritably, startling the little girl and causing her to shake uncontrollably. Hinata wanted to cry but forced her lips shut and her closed her eyes to prevent any tears from happening in the face of her cruel father. The last time this happened, he slapped both of her tiny hands and insulted her ruthlessly. He told her, "This is your punishment. Cry again, it will get worse," then walked away._

_"It's: She-sells-sea-shells-on-the-sea-shore. Say it correctly," he scowled as he slid his rough looking hand away from the wooden table._

_Hinata bit her lip before proceeding on his demand, "She-sell-sea-sh-shhhells-s-sea-on-"_

_"No! Incorrect!" He growled with a heavy sigh afterward. Hinata gulped. She tried her best to keep a straight face but her crooked lips kept moving up and down until she could no longer contain what she held back._

_She sniffed, and then sniffed again before she began crying lightly with her fist blocking her tears from floating down her cheeks._

_"Why in the hell are you crying? Did I hit you?" He asked angrily. The more he yelled the harder she cried. Hinata was only six and her father's aggression and high expectation standard from her, but unlike her genius cousin, Neji, she could not fulfill the Hyuuga quality. It was a devastating sight for Hiashi to see his first daughter fail at a simple task._

_And with that excuse, he punished his six-year-old daughter with another slap on both hands and left her alone. She was expected to learn this lesson by the end of the day or be forced to go without dinner._

_She skipped dinner that dreadful night._

Tears dropped unexpectedly on her hand as the car slowly drove to the entrance gate of the Hyuuga's mansion.

She gulped once they parked on front of the two-way door. Her hands were shaky and sweaty as the driver got off and walked around the front to open the door for her. "Miss, we are here," he said with a bow.

Hinata nodded then sighed to refresh her mind before stepping out. _'Here I go,'_ she bit her lips nervously, realizing what she has to do the second she stepped inside the building. She doubted that she'd have the guts to do what she was about to do. This did not surprise her. So what could she do? What can she do?

Hinata looked at her feet as she reluctantly moved forward.

She appeared fine and unhappy as usual, the main maid frown at her failure work, Hinata, for not helping the once happy little girl when she first took this job. The older woman kindly approach with a warm welcome but Hinata hesitate to reply, instead she tried to avoid the obvious conversation about her dreadful day but she constantly insist they talk before leaving into her quiet room.

"F-Fine... M-My day w-was ... ok" she said softly with her right leg on the first step of the stairs and her eyes staring at the well made rug that her ambitious father buys to look good for the damn world, as he would like to put it.

"Are you sure?" she gave Hinata a narrow stare that brought some weird force to pull Hinata away from the floor.

"Y-Y-Yes... I h-had a fine day" she assure her with less stutters and a mere maintain confidence glance.

The woman sigh in slight disappointment because she could tell when Hinata is lying but couldn't do anything else to drag that truth out of her weak mouth. "I believe your words than. Sorry for pressuring you," she nod.

Hinata felt bad, knowing well that her friend was trying her best to know if she was well but what happen in Hinata's day was something she rather keep to herself until the time is right. But that didn't stop her from apologizing for her ignorance, "I'm sorry, Kurenai," she said in a complete and gesture sentence before leaping on her and gave her a hug. Kurenai smiled for the apology hug but shift her lips to unsettlement of what else she felt from Hinata's hug. It felt empty and solid with the mixture of fear and pain. Kurenai was about to ask but another maid interrupted their hug moment, "Sorry to interrupt but Kurenai we need you. Right now" she said anxiously.

"I'll be there," Kurenai nod and turn to kiss Hinata's forehead than left with a wave. Hinata didn't want to free her grip but she did because to her it felt the exact replica of how Donte left her alone with a major problem that she'll have to carry for the rest of her life. Brutal and devastating.

Later that day Sasuke sat on his comfy matter but he didn't like the deliver softness he gets every time he land his back. In all honesty, the boy just basically doesn't like a lot of things, but there were several thing he did like. But it's rare for Sasuke to reveal things that he likes, especially about the people he likes more than others.

'..._Hinata_...'. It's very unlikely Sasuke would say the words of the one girl he wonders about and sometimes fantasies. He lay there, on his bed, thinking about how he met her, but that memory is one short second to even call it an unforgettable memory. So his thought moved to the best, if not the perfect, memory that changed his feeling toward her forever.

**(Flashback) Sasuke POV**

I was around my late seven-age when I saw her wondering around alone. She looked cute yet gloomy at the sun for some odd reason that I'll probably will never understand. Hard to say though, but I saw her as another stupid pretty girl in my class. Unlike the other girls though she didn't desire for my attention, she wanted no attention from anyone, except for one person but I didn't figure that out a couple years later.

Anyways, after my eyes glanced at her, which was a few distance apart, I sat on an empty porch under a seven feet tall tree with enough shade to block the sun's heat. I had my back against her as my face stared in boredom at my young annoying classmates. It all was a blur, I didn't know what they really did back than but wasn't a blur was an instant hit on my right eye. A stupid bug flew by and hit directly inside my eye. I scream in agony and yelled for help as I tried to take out the bug from my eye but every time I tried to take it out my eye kept closing on it's own which got really painful.

Within seconds I felt tears and I panic for my eye. I thought this was it for my sight. I thought I was going have to see the nurse for the pain and the annoying bug in my eye. I even thought they'll never get the bug out. But I proved wrong when the next thing I saw was Hinata in front of my crying face.

"Let m-me see" she put her soft hands on top of mind, "Move y-your h-hand. I n-need t-to s-see the b-bug s-so I c-could g-get it out". I obeyed her command and stood there staring at her lavender eyes that I didn't notice before. Her eyes looked mystical and enchanting with mystery of purple cloud at dawn. She blew at my eyes rough with her two finger opening my eyes, and I felt sting by her powerful blow. My eyes went watery as she blew a couple of more time.

"Is it out?" I asked in freight as she gave me a sad look, but she still had confidence of assuring me that she'll get it out, and she did. She sticked her tiny index finger underneath my pupil wheres my white area was and slid the green bug out of eye.

"G-Got it," she smiled and showed the damn thing that caused me to cry. I rubbed my red eye and clean out the tears before she flick the bug away. "Thank you" I said softly to her. It was the first time I heard myself spoke kindly to anyone since that incident that changed my life. But she, she brought the vulnerableness and kindness out of me. I wanted to hug her for saving my eye and more but she walked away. I wanted to reach her and pull her back but the damn bell rang and ruined my chance. Than again, there were a lot of things that ruined my chances to get with her but I'm not going to list them all.

**(End of Flashback) End of Sasuke POV**

He sigh delightfully out of the warmness of his heart and thought about her again, '..._Hinata_...' the only girl he thought about since than and still is. '_Pregnant or not, Hinata. I will still like to know you more, and save you, just like you saved me_' he did not smile but he did assure himself by drawing a bloomed purple flower that he grew custom to do when he's heart is warm. You would think he'll cherish his drawing and keep them safe but he didn't. To keep anyone from discovering his drawing he make sure no one finds by burning them.

Sasuke finish his drawing and admire it for a second than took out a lighter from his pocket and flick it. It didn't take him long to lit it and burn his art. He watch painlessly as his beautiful work burn by the dancing fire. He didn't drop it until the flame hit his finger and threw it into the metal trash can. Inside it burn everything into ashes. Sasuke may have burn his paper flower but his fire for Hinata will never light out. Even if he try.

* * *

**A review equal Happy Author equal more words equal interesting story equal a happy complete story! So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note::**_ **Big announcement! Big announcement! Good and bad news. Bad news first: I won't update until next year. Sorry readers but I have some serious business to attend to, please understand. At least the good news is that I left this chapter good enough to keep you all waiting for more (i hope). Sorry everyone but I am leaving and won't be coming back until next year.  
Love and kisses to those who review this story and the rest of my stories. Thank you XD and I will not forget you all. XOXOXO **

**Author: **Field Innocence **  
Title: **A love so Right**  
Summary: **All she wanted was someone to love her back, but instead was fool like every desperate girl. Hinata had no other option but to face her cruel heartless father about the truth of her unplanned pregnancy. Hiashi could no longer take his childish daughter's ignorant mistake, instead he agrees to accept Hinata's child in the Hyuga family for exchange for her to marry the man of his choosing, without hesitation or question. Hinata agree.**  
Rated:** T (might change)**  
Paring:** Sas/Hin**  
Genera: **Drama and Hurt/Comfort  
**A/N:** (xSCx) means Scene Change.  
**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters, but the concept is mine XD  
**To Beta: NewRageInc. sorry for not messaging you but I'm going into hiatus for the next several months or more. My apology.**

* * *

Ch.3

* * *

Later that quiet night with no stars and moon dancing with each other to indicate a peaceful sleep for anyone who stare at them Hinata skipped dinner because of her obvious predicament between her and her unreasonable father at the dinner table with her only sister and ungrateful cousin watching in silance. Hanabi is the youngest out of the three sibling and the favorite to their father's perspective, but her loyalty still remain undecided. The young girl cares for her kind father and loves Hinata but sometimes she defend Hinata whenever their father becomes obviously unreasonable with her. As for Neji, the eldest sibling out of the three, he side with his uncle but without any evidence to support his uncle's statement, he than side against him. Neji is usually emotionless and stern with anyone he meets, mainly with Hinata but that changed years ago. Now he's quiet and a little caring to everyone, even with his uncle.

Hinata avoid being detected from her sister and cousin as she quietly walk through the hallway and straight to her father's private room, which use to be a spare room but awhile back he decided to move his old private chamber into another clean and refreshing room. He usually does it every year since the devastating day that left a unforgettable scar on the family. Hinata approach the door shyly and took a nice and smooth breath to prepare her confrontation with her dear father.

Hiashi sat silently as his thought focus deeply on his paper work. The man works until it's finish and there are no excuses for not having a simple task unfinished, very degrading to himself if that ever happen.

**Knock Knock**

His instinct stop him but his mind wants to shoot the person who disturbed his work. Nevertheless though he maintain a straight face and allowed the interrupter access.

"F-Father..." Hinata quietly enter the room with a weak expression that made her father angry and disgusted at her.

"What is it that you want?" he asked harshly which made Hinata regretting her risky decision, but it was too late to back down now since her father has his full hawk eyes at her and expect a good explanation for her disturbance or receive an awful punishment.

"Uh...umm" she began to twirl with her finger and face down "I-I... I-I need t-to t-tell y-you s-something" her shyly words drift off from Hiashi's ears and turn into an annoying drought.

Hinata immidately stop once she caught a glance of anger and impatience from her soulless father. She tried to ignored his malicious stare that weakens her inner self but the man before her wasn't the man she dream of having as a true father but more as Satan himself. She automatically became scare and was about to back out but Hiashi wouldn't let her slip out that easy.

"Sit" he strictly commanded and she nervously obey as his hand fully connect and lay on top of his paper that he was working on but was rudely interrupted by Hinata. "You understand the position as a mindless unpredictable child you can be" he stated but she stared down to face her shaky hands on her lap. His words reminded her what a failure she is than and now but she made no effort to stop him only prove him right, which she is about to do in about few more minutes. "Regardless your fortune, background or talent" he chuckled in disgrace of hers worthless excuses as a high class residence in Hyuga Mansion. "You seem to drag down every ounce of power I have given you. You, my first offspring, the future Boss of my Cooperation is poisoning the families future as it slowly began to realize their potential of higher degree than just a building that eyes stares by" he slowly rose his voice as he did to his body and narrow his eyes into Hinata's widen eyes. "If not enough to success than fail the other to give more chances to make you greater. Get that in your thick head, Hinata. You may show weakness but at least have the decency to perform as a Hyuga!" he slap loudly on his table and scowl down at his weeping daughter.

"Your appearance tells all but it's your action that demonstrate your true self" he said softly before sitting back on his chain than sigh.

Hinata sniff noticeably. Hiashi shook his head "I see now you have nothing else to say. Leave or receive another brutal truth," he glared.

Hinata got up and turn around but did not move after that, instead she stop her tears and maintain herself for a minute to have control. "F-Father"

Hiashi stare at her back emotionless and awake for her to finish whatever she has to say. Hinata inhale and wipe off her tears before turning around to stare at her father with a straight face and body in attention. She stood quietly with the kind of confident position that her father never seen before, even her eyes showed no fear or weakness, just the sigh of true strength and Hyuga material.

"I, Hinata Hyuga, thank you, but y-your words does little d-damage. I am a Hyuga... and human. I a-am not perfect nor anyone in this w-world"

"So what your saying is that I'm imperfect?"

Hinata gulp but still held her ground, "Y-Yes... b-but I'm not perfect either. Y-You j-just c-cant... see that" she mumbled as Hiashi's interest slide away from his brief cocky daughter. For a second he thought she had something to say boldly to prove something but he was wrong. He slightly smirk with a chuckle and than sigh, "If your finish, please excuse yourself, I have unthinkable paper work to sign and files of client to analyze. Now leave me be," he stare down at his black and white color paper and began to write ignoring his unhappy daughter.

Once he went back to his important work than the desire attention of his crying daughter, Hinata frown as her hands form a fits on her sides to show frustration and pain. She tried to explain but he wouldn't listen, instead he insult her continuously with no slight of care for her self-esteem or identity. Her heart raced uncontrollably like wildfire in a dark forest as her mind kept throbbing painfully of inner scream and rage of her weak self. She couldn't take her angry-self, she couldn't take the loud subconscious cry that was telling her. 'Tell him. You must tell him. He deserve to know how low you can drag this despicable family down to'

_'I can't. It will- It will-'_

_'He insults you. Decreed you none stop and for what? To make you his puppet. Well darling, I have news for you; we will not have ourselves being string down just to be in his show, dancing. This is our life and I refuse to let that bastard ruin it!'_

_'B-But-But-But... t-the consequences'_

_'Life is a risk, Hinata. Every obstacle can be consequence, we just need to figure a way thru it and move on. Now tell him'_

_'I can't'_

_'Tell him!'_

_'I can't'_

_'Do it. Do it. Do it! **Just tell him!**'_

"Father," she alerted softly.

Hiashi didn't bother to even glance at his anxious daughter but he was all ears. "I'm pregnant".

His eyes abruptly open evilly with fire of fear and rage but the businessman maintain his semi-balance emotions that was overwhelming him.

He glared at her with unclear thoughts that Hinata couldn't describe. She couldn't tell if he was mad or just holding his frustration for later after his lecture again, but she was defiantly afraid of him. Slowly and calmly he rose with his robust chest and shoulders high but his eyes were the only ones gave hits of his uncontrolled anger.

**xSCx**

He maybe a severe teen with lack of enthusiastic interest but Sasuke is still a male teen with high hormone. Satisfying yet degrading to jerk yourself in your own room in the night on the bed and think about all the hot and sexy girls that caught his eyes. He thought so many girls in his classes but none of them really lasted in his thought after he came.

"...Hinata.." he whispered once he was finish. So sad of him to say her name in a disgusting situation as fulfilling your urges to get your fantasy off your thoughts while sleeping. But what really sadden his soul was the fact that he thought of all those girls instead of the one girl he likes. Hinata.

Sasuke groan with his hand on his sweaty face and sheets covering his shaky body. "Why...Why damn it?" he growl feeling awful and dirty.

He walk out of his bed and open his window to let some fresh air in than left into his restroom to clean his white fluid in disgrace.

**xSCx**

Hinata gulp in fright as her father quietly walk to the left end of the room. The silences was crazy and intense for her as he stood in front of his expensive hard glass cups and liquors. Those are only used to calm his frustration and disappointment about a lot of things; Incomplete work, complaints, arguments, unexpressed emotions and Hinata. It's usually about her because she noticed his stench around when she was young. It felt shameful for Hinata for making him the way he is now instead of the man she wants him to be.

_Click_

He opened one of the glass cabinet and grabbed one cylinder shape cup with one half full bottle of hard liquor. Hinata watched in sorrow as her father drank a sip of his vodka than breathed heavily after his inside felt hot moist of strong hollow air.

She sniffed and sniffed until the silences drove her out and said, "Dad please. Talk to meeeee," than began to cry as her knees began to shake unwillingly. Hearing his daughter cry snapped him because he was squeezing his cup, close to cracking it, with venomous strength and gaze.

"Get out" he snap but she did not move. "P-Please d-dad, le-let-"

"I said GET OUT!" he roar viciously with the cup slam harshly on the floor purposely on his own command of overwhelm anger. Hinata was taken back in shock as the cry vanish and the silences continue in the room. It became awkward for her to stay when he commanded her to leave in a terrorizing way. She wanted to stay and explain herself but the look he gave her made her body weak again. This was it, she didn't want to be near his presences anymore, so she ran out still holding her tears.

After she was gone Hiashi walk back to his desk to make a call, "In my room and bring someone to clean up a mess" he instructed than hung up.

**xSCx**

Sasuke returned from his cleaning and was about to slam down his window until his heart stop reluctantly which force his lung tight and hard to breath. He suddenly cough to try to catch his breath but his heart and lungs became difficult to work on his will. 'What's happening to me... My heart. My heart, I can't breathe right. What's wrong with me?' he cough and inhaled dramatically to get some oxygen from the open window he did not close. It got hard at first but once he put his head out to the clean breeze and inhaled powerfully, his lungs expand back to normal.

After a few second of recovery he rest on the floor in confusion, "What was that about? Why did it happen?" he grip his hand on his heart and panic a little. He never experience a brutal pain like it before. Not only he felt physics pain, spiritual also, but uncertain of the resource and the cause. This scare Sasuke, especially his empty heart that never experience physical dramatic pain, it frighten him but he covers his fears and drop it. '_It's probably temporary'_ he tells himself before walking to his empty bed for some comfort sleep.

**xSCx**

After the maid clean-up on Hiashi's glass mess, Kurenai stood uncomfortably before the disappointed Hiashi, "Now are you going to tell me what happen here?" she ask with a slight control she had inside.

"Are you aware of my daughter's-"

"Surprise you're using those words," she cut him off but he straightly glare making her regret her interruption. "Sorry" she cough, "continue."

"She's pregnant"

**xSCx**

In her organized room Hinata cried on her wet bed that she produce from her tears. _'He hates me. He doesn't love. Why?'_. Her face was on the side kneeling as if she was praying for forgiveness. The poor thing she was, trying and trying as hard as she could but no matter the strength, she will always be crush down, especially from the tyrant himself.

_'Why? Why doesn't father love me? Why can't he love me for me?_' she sobbed hard until she caught the hiccup.

_'Aw. Come on sweetie. Don't feel that bad,'_ her subconscious spirit sat next to her and gently rubbed her hair as a real person.

_'Yes. It hurts. He will never love me and my baby'_ she answered with more tears pouring out.

_'What else can we do? He will never change. Not like mom'._

Hinata's eyes jerk up and stared thru her subconscious spirit to stare at her mother's photo that was display by the mirror, "Mom. I t-think I s-should l-leave," she told herself with her eyes on her mother's smily portrait.

'_Runaway?_'

**xSCx**

"Dispose of her! Sir, you can't do that. She's the family's heir and your daughter," Kurenai was shock to her Hiashi think of a rubbish idea about his beautiful daughter.

Hiashi groan in annoyance about Kurenai facts, "Than have her live in another estate. I will buy her a new home to stay-"

"That won't resolve anything!"

"Her ignorance had led her to her demise. Have her face the consequences that she bestow in this noble family!"

"And than what?" she glared at him seriously just as he did to her with high power and aggression. "What will happen to her then? You'll think she'll be cure from her deception that you build in your head. She's only a teen-"

"A pregnant teen Kurenai! She is carrying a pointless child in her womb..." he slowly stop from her thought and steadily gazed away from her eyes. Kurenai opened her mouth to speak but close it back with her eyes strangely staring at Hiash's new expression.

Again she open her mouth to ask "Hiashi?...".

**xSCx**

Hinata couldn't stare away from her mother's picture. It brought too many happy memories and sad ones.

_"M-Mommyyyyyyyy..." five-year-old Hinata walked around in the dark, crying. The tiny thing had cried for more than half an hour around the long hall way but all she found were moon-light thru the giant window on the side. She rubbed off the tears but they were still there, over floating her young lavender eyes. She also had a stuff animal that her kind mother gave on her four birthday, and it was a white baby tiger with grey strips and blue eyes. Hinata loved the fluffy creature but with her mother's unknown whereabout the stuff animal felt cold._

_"M-M-Mommmmmyyyyyyyy!" she cried and cried until her legs gave up support. She sat down and cried viciously on her tiger._

_"Hinata?" a familiar approach the scene to help little Hinata but she ignored the call because it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear. She wanted her mother not someone else._

_"Hinata. Oh, you small thing," Kurenai kneel before her and rubbed her head softly, "Why are you out here? Alone"_

_"I-I w-want m-my m-m-mommy. W-W-Where i-is m-my m-m-mmommy?" she sniffed and stuttered crazy that it was hard for Kurenai to understand but she managed._

_"Your mother is-" but she was interrupted by another cruelly with no care or kindness to the innocence child._

_"-Is dead". Both girls stare at him in shock, especially Hinata who looked speechless and stabbed on the heart._

_Kurenai got up angrily "Hiashi, she's only a child. You have no idea how upsetting she will be when she finds out her mother is gone."_

_"She is not a child. She is a Hyuga, and it shame me that my ignorant wife could not see it, but since she's officially out of Hinata's sight I can finally restore the damage she caused. Literally" he said with shadowy eyes._

_"What?" Kurenai opened her mouth but close it after Hiashi walked pass her and straight to his crushed daughter. Hinata remembered vividly how her father took the one thing she had from her dead mother and he did it ungratefully with heinous matter that she will never forget._

_"Hinata. Unhand the childish toy" he stood coldly with his hawk eyes stared down at her for the first time. Sobbed and shook her head no. "Hinata! I am not going to repeat myself. Either you unhand that despicable thing or I will force it out" he threaten her. Her own dear father, the one she thought that was nice to her when she was around her mother shouted at her and threaten her. Again she shook her head no._

_This anger Hiash, so he did what he promised her he will do, he force the stuff animal away from her weak arms and walked away with it. "NOOOOOO! D-Daddddddyyyyy! G-Give h-her back! Da-Daddy!" Hinata ran after but Kurenai grabbed her and held her tight._

_"Shhhh. I know. I know."_

_That was the first night Hinata slept coldly with no comfort of her warm animal or her mother beside her. For the first time, she was actually alone and slowly lost hope._

Hinata couldn't believe what he did to her on that day, and all the other days he had done to her, but that was the worse he ever done to her. Taking away a child's most cherish item really crushed her. No. It scar her. Cause all her hopes and dreams be taken away from her when he said her mother died and than took her animal away. Both were taken. Gone and disposed of.

So why stay?

Hinata doesn't even understand herself anymore. She doesn't even understand why she slept with Donte in the first place. Was it really for love? Or was it a way of getting back at her devious father. So unsure of everything but determine for no reason.

"Oh m-mom. P-Please h-help me. H-Help me f-find my purpose..." she began to cry next to her picture before falling asleep obliviously.

XXX

The next morning Hinata did not wake up so well. She felt terrible and drowsy all thru her warm shower and breakfast. Hanabi asked if she was capable of attending school in her weary state, and she respond with a simple nod. They both excuse the matter and move on to their day by finishing their well-cooked meal. Neji looked worry but did not show his concerns directly, instead he suggested her to take everything easy and extra cautious.

Once the three delightful children left to their assign institution Hiashi had his special visitor meet him secretly in his normal room size library.

"Please, have a seat, Sarutobi Hiruzen," Hiashi smirked gesturing a comfortable chair for the old wise man.

Sarutobi sigh suspiciously but dismiss it before accepting Hiashi's politeness and sat quietly.

**TBC...**

* * *

Sorry but I had to immediately cut it off there. Enjoyed it? Love it? Or none? Please tell me.

**A review equal Happy Author equal more words equal interesting story equal a happy complete story! So please review!**


End file.
